Something more
by Aphroditebehindthemask
Summary: ECChristine is a prostitute trying to support her child. Erik is a lonely man desperate for love even if he has to buy it. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so i said this would be the same as my other story, but its not lol. this idea just came to me yesterday at work so im gunna go with it and see what happens! so i wanna warn you all that though the subjects arent as disturbing as the other story it is still a strong M rating just so you are warned. **

**so plz tell me what you think and lets see what happens! and above all enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: the first time_**

The room dimly lit, put most things in shadow. The bed, the chairs in the corner, Things were dark and dank. Christine sat on a chair in the corner putting her make-up on, Red lipstick, gray eye shadow, dab after dab of blush and foundation to hide her pale skin. She grabbed her wig off the doll and adjusted it to cover her long chemically coloured red hair. She looked herself over and adjusted the blonde curls till they sat in their right place.

A babies cry cut through the silence and Christine sighed. "Hold on sweetheart!" She knew her baby couldn't understand her, but she said it anyways.

Rushing out of the room into the living area, Little Melody's eyes and nose popped over the top of her playpen. Seeing her mommy she stopped her crying and began mewling softly. Christine quickly walked over and picked her up, placing a kiss on her cheek. "What is all the fuss about huh?"

Melody began cooing and garbling. Christine grinned understanding her child the way only a mother could. "Hungry eh? Well how about we get you something to eat?" The two proceeded into the kitchen and Melody was placed into her high chair.

Christine began going through the cupboards trying to find something to feed the baby. Her heart squeezed in fright as she found cupboard after cupboard of nothing.

Suddenly a knock on the door sounded and Christine sighed. She turned to Melody who was watching her mother with fascination. "I think I know who that is!" She walked to the door and looked out the peephole. Sure enough her best friend and babysitter Meg stood there. "Hey!" She called as she undid the locks and let the blonde girl in.

Meg grinned and looked her friend over. "So… the wig works!"

Christine ushered Meg towards the kitchen and looked up. "Yeah, I dunno if blonde is my thing, but hey it is what the public wants."

Meg nodded and walking into the kitchen. "Look who it is!" She gasped dramatically. Melody grinned at the site of her best friend. Meg giggled and picked her out of her seat. "You are so beautiful! My little music note!" She then began blowing raspberries in Melody's stomach.

Christine continued her search and then glanced at the clock. "Oh shit!" She shrieked. Turning towards Megan she bit her lip grimly. "Meg… I…"

Meg smiled in understanding. "I'll feed her over at my place. Don't worry."

Christine grinned and then hurried out to the door and began putting her boots on. "Okay I have to get to work now. I'll see you guys later. My shift ends late so don't wait up." Grabbing her purse she headed out the door.

"Have a good night… be safe Christine." Meg called seriously.

Christine shut the door without answering. Christine liked the game Meg and her played. They would both never admit what Christine did, both keeping a façade up, acting like Christine's job wasn't as serious as it was.

Getting to the entrance of the apartment building Christine stopped, feeling the familiar gnawing and began riffling through her purse. Taking out a small white pill bottle, she shook a small pile of white powder onto her pinky tip and snorted it up quickly. The cocaine helped to dull the pain of what she was going out to do. Shaking her head, she could feel the drug begin to work and continued out the door. Once out in the cold night air, she pulled her purse closer to her and began to walk to her usual place.

Christine stood at her corner, casually leaning against the side of a no parking sign. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. Twelve thirty. She was starting to get a little worried. She had been out for an hour and so far nothing had happened yet. Though she was a little relieved, she would love to not have to do anything, but Ted her 'boss' would have her head. Adjusting the tiny leather skirt that barely covered her bottom, Christine prayed that it would pick up for her sake.

Suddenly a large black Aston-Martin pulled up beside her. Sighing with relief, Christine waited for the window to go down on her side before leaning in and giving her usual enchanting grin. "Hey."

Christine was struck by how handsome the man in the car was. He was cast half in shadow, but what she could see was amazing. He looked a little scared as he just looked at her before hesitantly answering. "H-how much?"

Christine's grin widened wolfishly. "Depends on what you want hun."

The man nodded and then looked around the inside of his car blankly. It's his first time, she thought amused. She smiled sincerely and thought she'd help him out. "Why don't I get in and we take a drive and talk a bit…"

He nodded and Christine got in. They pulled out into traffic. It was silent for a long time as they drove. Christine watched the man as the light played his features. His face was dark with high, defined cheekbones and pouty lips. A black trench coat covered impeccable broad shoulders and long legs spread out to work the pedals. His hair was combed and dark, it hung to the top of his cheekbones, giving off a boyish look. Christine couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was stunned as to why this Adonis would need to buy sex. She reminded herself that he was a man and warned herself not to be fooled by a pretty face. All men were scum.

He must have felt her eyes because he began to talk in that adorable quivering deep voice. "What is it that you do? I mean what are you offering to… to… clients."

Christine gave a fake smile. Keeping up the cool façade she shrugged casually. "Well I can do whatever… a blow jo-"

The man interrupted quickly. "Just sex…"

Christine smiled. "Oh well that is five hundred. Anything you want to add costs extra."

His eyes bulged. "Add? You can add things?"

She laughed. Newcomers were always funny. "Yes. Toys… roll playing… that kind of thing."

He let out a fast breath and shook his head. "I don't want any of that… just… well… you know…"

Christine nodded. "Alright then… Lead the way."

They sat in silence until to Christine's surprise; they pulled up to a large mansion type home. The driveway was extremely long and as they pulled up to the front door Christine felt awestruck. "What is this place?"

The man shrugged. "This is my home."

She looked at him, this time it was her turn to go bug eyed. "You live here!"

He smiled and turned to her completely for the first time. "Yeah."

Christine sat there stunned for a moment. When he turned to look at her she saw why he had to pay for sex. A white mask covered the entire side of his face. Christine couldn't help but stare at first. She had seen a lot of things in her twenty-three years, but never this.

He saw her stare and looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry… I should have told you before you got in here…"

Christine swallowed and plastered a grin to her face. She couldn't make him feel bad. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly, first on the lips and then began trailing kisses across his cheek until she met his ear. "I think it's sexy." She whispered in her sexiest voice.

The man shifted and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Really?"

Bringing her hand up to his hair she twisted a piece around her finger and brought the other one to run down his surprisingly hard chest. "Uh huh. I was just taken off guard for a moment because I was so turned on… I think we should go somewhere now."

He nodded and quickly got them both out of the car. He led her quickly into the dark house and up a large staircase. It was too dark for Christine to see anything, there didn't seem to be many windows in this place. The whole scene reminded her of some sort of horror film. She felt suddenly frightened

She was then led to a dark room and she watched closely, afraid to take her eyes off him, as the man turned on a light and took his coat off. The room was decorated in a light brown colour with black sheets covering the bed. It was simple, but elegant. Christine relaxed a bit.

She was brought out of her admiration by the sound of the man clearing his throat. Christine smiled and walked towards him, her fear now disappearing-He looked so tense, she felt for him. "Relax… I'll take care of you."

The man smiled softly and watched as Christine began to undo his shirt. Christine smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Christine sat in the passenger's seat of the man's car as he drove her back to the corner she came from. The last hour had been a blur. He had been very impressive and she had actually enjoyed herself. He fumbled and they had a few awkward moments, but being the true actress she was, Christine smoothed past them. Now she sat there content in the warm seat. He unfortunately pulled over after a while and turned began pulling out a wad of bills. He handed her the five hundred and cast his eyes to his lap like he was embarrassed. "I don't know what to say now…"

Christine counted her money and stuck it in the strap of her bra then shrugged. "You don't have to say anything hun."

He nodded and looked up at her. "You were…"

She inwardly rolled her eyes. He was gunna compliment her and make it seem more than it was. She waited till he was finished before looking up with her fake grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself… Have a good night Mr… uh sir." She then got out of the car and closed the door. She leaned in and smirked at him through the open window. She felt like this scene was totally wrong for him. "Hey, Don't let me catch you around here again. Go get yourself a respectable girlfriend and stay away from us whores… You are a sweet guy."

The man frowned. "Yeah." He then began to pull away.

Christine straightened and stretched. The air was colder now and it bit at her harshly. She stood there for a moment before another car pulled up to her. She let out a sigh and moved towards the car. An old man sat in the front seat. Back to the usual, she quipped to herself as she plastered the fake smile onto her face once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! thanks for the great reviews. im enjoying how some of u r not so sure about this, but i do wanna say that This is not a pretty woman type a story. fronkly i watched pretty woman once and hated it, so this is in no way like that movie. tho it might sound liek it. i swear it isnt... if it starts sounding liek it plz someone message me and tell me and ill fix it lol. i just had the prostitute idea and went with it lol. i hope that it not being a pretty woman thing wont turn anyone away. so plz enjoy the pretty woman free story lol**

**o and im sorry for the shortness of this chapter. i wanted this one thing to be subtle so i hope u understand by the end what im talking about lol**

**sp plz enjoy and tell me what you think. i love u all **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: memories_**

Erik sat at his computer typing up his latest best seller.

_She stared at him for a long while, the wind tossing her blonde hair around violently. Finally she found her voice. "What do mean? He can't be dead! We were just…" She felt tears begin to fall as she saw the truth in Red's eyes. Her love, her life, He was gone and she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. She turned from Red and took a deep breath. "How?"_

Erik stopped writing and read his words over. Ever since the night before Erik had been filled with the inspiration.

**_Her body fit perfectly to mine…_**

His thoughts drifted quickly to the night before and the woman who had fulfilled his most deepest darkest needs. No one had ever wanted to touch him like that. The idea made some woman shiver in disgust and others laugh at the absurdity. The idea had never even crossed his mind until last night. He had tried his entire life to keep his urges to himself and never let them surface.

Last night as he sat in the back of his favorite bistro, he could not help but yearn for something more. Couples seemed to surround him. Some were involved in some heavy petting, others kissed, and a few held hands. All seemed extremely in love and over heated with passion.

Eric had squirmed and tried not to notice, but after a while it was too much and he left. As he was driving home the radio taunted him with sexy songs about everything he wanted. He began to notice, as he came to stop at a red light and then another and then another, that prostitutes stood on every corner. After the third light something had snapped. He rounded a corner and met the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her beautiful long blonde hair and deep eyes called to him. He hadn't even realized he had pulled over until she was approaching the car. It had all been a rush of emotion and need after that.

_She came close to him, her tight dress sliding slowly up her thighs as she moved like a panther. She leaned into him, slaying her hands over his chest. "Touch me..." She said in a slow, husky whisper. _

_Erik licked his lips and spoke shakily. "W-where..?" _

_The woman took one of his cold, clammy hands into her own and placed it on her chest and squeezed his hand around her large mound tightly. "There..." She breathed out as if she was about to come just act the slight touch of his hand. _

_Erik felt his entire body ignite and he allowed himself to explore her copious mounds. She made sounds he had never heard before. She moaned and began to pant. He thought he might just finish right there when he felt her hand move to his butt and squeeze one of his buttocks roughly. "You like that?" She panted into his ear. _

_Erik could do nothing but nod. She pulled his pelvis close to hers and he saw her grin mischievously and purred. "You want me so bad don't you?" _

_Erik nodded. Suddenly she began to move against him, grinding herself against his strained member. Her eyes closed and her noises began to escalate. "mmmm... You make me so wet... I want you so bad... Iwant to feel you deep inside me baby... ugh...i need you right now." She gasped and began pulling at his clothes. _

Erik put his head in his hands and let out a loud sigh. The mere memory of the night made his body stir with desire.

"What's the matter boss?"

Erik sat up quicklyto see his new assistant Meg standing in the doorway. He sighed and straightened himself, hoping he didnt betray himself. "Nothing… What do you want Miss Giry?" He barked huskier then he wanted to.

Meg rolled her eyes and approached the table. She pursed her lips and laced her fingers together, Erik did not know it, but to Meg he was a hero. "I just wanted to thank you again for this job… I know it must be against your usual policy, to hire someone right out of nowhere… and so this means a lot…"

Erik held back a satisfied smile. She impressed him and he was surprised she was so thankful. He just turned back to his computer screen. "I needed help and you were the only one that did not go running for the door after meeting me."

Meg sighed. He had been as cold as ice right from the beginning. She put on a polite smile and nodded. "I'll get back to work… Oh wait!" She pulled a posted note out of her pocket and smiled triumphantly as she began to read it. "Your publisher called. He wants to see the first three chapters of your new novel tomorrow by two at the latest."

Erik rolled his eyes and let out a little growl. Meg quickly went to the door and turned to him. "I'll call him and tell him it can't be done."

Erik looked up at her and tipped his head slightly to her. "Good."

Meg smiled to herself as she went back to her desk and called the man back. After a heated conversation and some threats, she got the date pushed back to a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine sat in her living room completely burnt out from the night before… The drug, the sex… She felt completely dead. Melody sat against the couch playing with her toys.

Suddenly there was someone pounding harshly on her door. Startled, Melody began to wail uncontrollably. Christine became frightened and scooped the baby into her arms. "Shhh honey."

She went to the door and looked out the peephole. "Fuck!" She cursed recognizing the person behind the door. Slowly she opened it and tried to control her shaking. "What do you want Raoul?"

Raoul stood six foot, large muscular arms and impossibly broad shoulders. His long hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and his dark brown, bloodshot eyes were covered with menacing aviator glasses. "Is that any way to speak to your boss?"

Christine rolled her eyes, her stubbornness winning over her fright. "Yes."

Raoul swiftly brought his hand back and smacked her across the face causing Christine to stumble back a bit, her grip tightening on Melody.

Raoul smirked coldly. "When will you learn your place little girl." He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

Christine stepped back and held her face with her free hand. Melody's wailing turned into deafening screams and Christine felt as if she might pass out from it all. She turned her waning focus on Melody and bounced her slightly while cooing softly. "Please, please be quiet Mel… Be good for mommy please!" She begged.

Raoul removed his glasses and shook his head. "Here she is my child after all. I'll shut her up."

Christine backed away from her. "Leave her alone." She might be a terrible mother, but she would never let him do anything to her baby.

Raoul shook his head and took a seat in the leather recliner beside the couch. Christine finally got Melody to quiet down and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." The pain in her head subsided to a dull throb as she turned her attention to Raoul. "What do you want Raoul. I gave you your cut last night… What more do you want from me?"

Raoul shrugged innocently. "I came for a little visit… I can't come and visit my daughter?"

Christine sighed. "What do you want?"

Raoul grinned a wolfish grin. "What do you think?"

Christine shook her head and slumped her shoulders. "If sex is on your mind then you can forget about it."

Raoul rolled his eyes and then fished a tiny bag of white powder out of his pocket. He held it up and shook it teasingly. "What about now?"

Christine felt her body respond to the site of the thing it wanted so badly. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No… Raoul please don't do this… Leave." She held Melody closer to her and closed her eyes praying God would help her out.

Raoul stood and came to her. He wrapped his arms around her gently. Melody began to fuss and he shushed her softly. "Shh now baby."

Christine opened her eyes and whimpered at him. She just wanted him to leave. "Raoul…"

Raoul smiled ad held the bag up. "Just one last time… just one line I promise… I just need you to test this."

Christine shook her head. "No… I don't have anyone to watch Melody…I cant do it with her right here…"

Raoul growled unhappily and tossed the bag onto the ground. His grip tightened on her waist painfully. "Get a fucking baby sitter! I want this shit done by the time I come back tomorrow!" With that he shoved her away and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Melody began to cry again and Christine slumped to the floor gently, minding her baby. She began to cry.

* * *

Meg sat at a computer in the office of Erik's home. Erik had gone out, not saying where he was going. He did that a lot she noticed. She was typing up some of his ideas he had written on spare pieces of paper and cocktail napkins. In truth Meg could not figure out why Erik needed an assistant. He was a recluse writer who only went out when he was desperately needed something and when he left mysteriously at one every day, but that was it. All she ever really had to do was take his calls, straighten out his files and type up whatever he wanted. Her job was a lot of reading… Cosmo, Vogue, Fashion… She'd read them all since she began working here.

Suddenly the phone rang and Meg answered in her usual bright tone. "Hello Erik Granger's office."

"Meg…"

Meg sighed. Christine sounded out of it. "Christine what did you take?"

Christine didn't answer for a long time and then when she finally did it sounded pitiful. "Nothing…"

Meg sighed. "Raoul was there again wasn't he?"

"Yeah… He wants me to have it all gone by tomorrow…" She sounded like she was moving around quickly, the sound of things clunking around could be heard.

Meg knew exactly what she was referring to and felt the familiar dread fill her. Christine was like her sister. " Christine I need you to get yourself together and come down here… I'll talk to my boss… it'll be fine."

Christine shook her head. "No Meg… I gotta go… I have to get out of here… I can't do this anymore."

Meg stood quickly. "Look wait for a bit. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll get my boss to give me a ride up there and we will talk this over and we will figure something out… You can come over to my house… Stay there for a bit."

Christine shook her head. "No… Look I love you and I know you only want the best for me, but I have to leave the city… I'll call you as soon as I'm settled… I promise."

Meg was in tears and at the door by this time. "No! Christine you must wait for me!"

Erik came into the house at this time. He was taken completely by surprise when he saw his assistant crying uncontrollably he began to panic. "Meg?"

Meg heard Erik, but didn't answer him. "Christine! Please just wait!"

Christine closed her suitcase and looked around the room. A tear slipped from her eye and she rubbed it away. She was going to make things better. "I love you Meg… Thank you for being there for me through everything. I promise I'll call." With that she hung up.

Meg shook with sobs. Erik approached her carefully. "Meg what is the matter?"

Meg turned to him. "Y-you have to-to drive me across tow-town… I need to go home now!"

Erik took hold of her shoulders and held her tight. "What is going on?" He said harshly.

Meg looked up at him and sniffed trying to calm herself down. " My f-friend Chris-Christine…"

Erik sighed and sat her down on a nearby chair. He stood there rigidly as she put her head in her hands. He had never been in this situation before. Slowly he put his hand out and patted her head stiffly. "There… ugh… there…Calm down…"

Meg finally gathered herself and swallowed the lump in her throat. "My friend… My friend Christine… She's leaving… I need to get home to stop her."

Erik frowned. "If she wants to leave you cant make her stay."

Meg shook her head. "She's got a baby… no money… She's running from her pimp ex boyfriend… Did I also mention she's a drug addict? She needs help…" She shook her head. "I should have helped her sooner… Oh god this is my fault."

Erik sighed and then his eyes widened in realization. "Did you say pimp? She's a… a…"

Meg shook her head. "Yeah a hooker… She tries to hide it from me, but I know…"

Erik ran a hand down the visible side of his face and reached into his pocket for his keys. "Lets go."

* * *

Christine grabbed the suitcase and duffle bag she had packed and went out into the living room. Melody sat in her playpen. Seeing her mother enter the room she pulled herself up to stand. Christine smiled and put the bags down. "Come here hun." She said as she reached down and picked her up. "Mommy's going to do the right thing finally."

Christine saw he bag of cocaine still on the floor untouched and picked it up, an idea filling her head. She then put all the money she had in her pocket and then juggled everything around until she had the bags and the baby all in her arms. With one last look at her apartment she left quietly.

Christine had walked ten blocks when she finally got to the place she wanted. She quickly made it up the stone stairs of the large townhouse and knocked on the door. She hoped to god that the man who owned this home would be alone.

She grinned brightly when he answered. "What are you doing here?" He said confusion and fright clear in his old gray eyes.

Christine fished the bag out of her pocket and held it up in the same way Raoul had done. "Look I don't have much time so I'll be blunt. I'll fuck you anywhere any way you want _and _let you have this beautiful little baggie here of your favorite stuff if you'll give me three thousand dollars."

The man bulked. "I don't think so."

Christine put on her most seductive grin and moved closer to him. "Oh come on… you know this is an amazing deal! This is prime stuff… hasn't even hit the streets… and well you know what I can do."

The man smoothed out his white hair and sighed his face becoming flush and his eyes darkening. "Fine… Get in here quickly… before someone sees."

Christine grinned. The man ushered her in and looked around the street. "Hurry, my wife will be home in an hour."

Christine chuckled. "Of course."

He led her upstairs and into a room that was obviously a nursery. Thousands of knick-knacks and stuffed animals lined the walls and room. A carton rendering of Noah's ark was painted on the walls. The man walked over to the crib. "Will the baby be fine in here?"

Christine was wide eyed as she walked into the room. She walked over to the crib and saw how detailed everything was, the stitching on the blankets, the frills on the pillow, The pink mobile with little pink ballerina's dancing in a circle atop it. She felt tears come to her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Y-yeah… This will be fine." She placed the now sleeping Melody in the crib and placed her bottle next to her. She then turned to the older man and smirked. "Where's the wife and kids today Willy?"

He shrugged. "There at the zoo."

Christine nodded and stepped forward, pressing her body into his. "Shall we then?"

He nodded and led her out of the room.

* * *

Erik tried his best to hurry as he sped across the city towards Christine's apartment. He couldn't help but wondering if this cold be the same girl from the other night… He quickly dashed those thoughts away. There were thousands of Prostitutes in town.

They arrived in the bad part of town and finally parked in front of the building. Meg got out quickly and Erik followed. Racing to the door Meg stopped and turned to Erik. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Erik shook his head. "No… I want to go up there… this is no place for a young woman alone."

Meg smirked despite her panic and continued up the stairs. They got to the second floor and on arriving to Christine's, went in. Erik stood in the doorway and watched Meg run into the rooms calling the girls name. He looked around and his eyes rested on a picture on top of an end table. His whole body tensed as he realized his thoughts had been correct. The hair was different, but the eyes… They only belonged to one woman.

Meg came out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone… Everything is packed… She took all Melody's things too…"

Erik took a picture off of the end table. "We will go to the police."

Meg shook her head. "They wont help… you know how many prostitutes go missing every day? They don't care…"

Erik cursed and looked down at the picture. "Whose the father?"

Meg frowned. "This asshole named Raoul."

"You think she went there?" Erik suggested.

Meg shook her head and crossed her arms. "No. When I spoke to her she said she was trying to get away from him."

Erik shook his head. This wasn't right. This woman… She deserved a man who loved her… She deserved so much. He needed to find her…

Turning from his thoughts he got an idea. "Come on. We'll go back to my place and I'll call some people.

Meg nodded helplessly and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank u all for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot and i hope u all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Love Aphroditebtm**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: how can u say everything is wonderful now?_**

Christine lay on her stomach on the saggy mattress of the motel she had checked herself and Melody into an hour ago. Resting her chin in her gathered palms, she watched as Melody sat in front of her playing with one of her toys. She grabbed the little girls favorite toy, a second hand roger rabbit plush, and moved him around speaking in a fake voice. "What are we gonna do, Eddie? What are we gonna do, Eddie? What are we gonna do?"

Melody watched the stuffed animal flail about and giggled at the funny voice her mommy made.

Christine grinned at her little girl and leaned up to kiss her on the side of her head. "You're cute you know that?"

Melody looked at her mom and leaned forward giving her a kiss in return.

Christine smiled and looked around the tiny room. The smile faded and she let out a sad sigh, guilt washing over her. She settled her eyes back on Melody who had gone back to playing. "I'm sorry Mel… I didn't mean to mess up so bad."

Melody looked up at her mom and held out a toy to her. Christine chuckled and took the toy. "You forgive me?"

Melody made some indecipherable noises and then giggled causing Christine to laugh and pull her close, pressing her face into the baby's soft stomach, and wrapped her arm around her. "I love you babe."

Melody placed her hands on her mothers head and was quiet for a minute, to Christine it seemed as if Melody understood her. "Everything is going to be alright." Christine murmured.

* * *

Meg sat rigidly on the edge of the couch watching Eric as he was talking to the seventh person in the hour. He had been working hard. Meg was intrigued by her new boss and was curious as to why he was so dedicated to this. 

Erik hung up and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He had called the people he knew would be able to find this girl, but he wished he hadn't had to sit around now and wait.

"Sir?" Meg questioned softly.

Erik looked up at the blonde waif sitting in front of him. She was attractive and Erik knew he would always be attracted to her; she was beautiful like most of the woman in this town. She was also off limits like all the other women in this town. Except that one girl… Christine… She had been completely his for the night. He had felt like a real man for one night and he would forever be grateful. He owed her everything. He hoped she was all right.

He shrugged his thoughts off and got up going over to the bar and pouring two glasses of rum. "I have a man looking into her whereabouts. We should find out tomorrow where she is staying." He walked over to Meg and held the glass out to her. "Here… You need it."

Meg accepted it gratefully. "Thanks." She sipped the glass, the warm liquid dulling the ache in her heart. Despite What Erik had said, Meg still worried. She loved Christine with all her heart. Her love for Christine went farther then a best friend and deeper then a sister. Meg loved Christine like a lover. Of course she would never confess her feelings to her friend, Christine was strictly into men, but it didn't stop Meg from loving her the same.

As Meg sat there thinking over everything she glanced at Erik. He was such a mystery. He was tall, rather thin, but handsome nonetheless. Meg couldn't help but wonder Why Erik was hiding under the dull white mask and why he was so ready to help her. "Sir, Why is it that you are so ready to help?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders trying to look emotionless. "If you were left to do this all on your own it would take forever and I need you at work quickly… this was the only way to get this nonsense over with quickly."

Meg nodded and sat back silent again. After a moment she spoke quietly. "Thank you… Christine means the world to me and if I was on my own I probably wouldn't be able to…" her words choked in her throat.

Erik stood quickly, uncomfortable with the emotional girl. "It is nothing. I think it is time for you to go home. Come, I'll take you."

Meg nodded silently and gathered herself. Glancing at Erik she took a deep breath. Things were going to be okay. Erik might be gruff and hard, but he would make sure they found Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has been a long time and I hope you all will continue to read this story, despite its snail like updating pace lol. **

**I hope you all like this chapter and please comment. If I have made spelling mistakes or whatever I apologize, I am terrible with these things.**

**Love you all,**

**Aphroditebehindthemask**

**:)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The hotel room**_

An old country song drifted through the empty Diner Christine now sat in. Melody sat on her lap fussing and making noise. Christine impatiently bounced the little girl up and down as they waited for there food to arrive. "Come on now Melody, be a good girl for mommy please," she said.

A young strawberry blonde waitress with a perky smile appeared at the table, suddenly, carrying Christine's order of fries. She looked down on the two of them with sympathetic eyes, "Someone's fussy today."

Christine glared up at the teenage girl as Melody began to full out cry. "Yeah... where's the milk I ordered?"

The waitress looked around her as if she expected the milk to have followed her out. She winced and sighed, "oopsy! I forgot the milk. I'll bring it right out."

If it wasn't for the crying baby on her lap at that moment, Christine would have leapt at the young girl and strangled the life out of her. "Fine," she pushed out through gritted teeth.

As the girl quickly disappeared into the kitchen for the milk, Christine turned her attention to Melody. She took a fry from the plate and blew on it before trying to feed it to the baby. Melody continued to squirm and cry. She took the fry from her mother and squished it in her tiny hand and began crying harder.

Christine sighed in annoyance and pushed a fry into her own mouth. _Where the hell is that bitch? _She thought furiously. She held Melody closer to her and swung her back and forth. "Melody just be quiet for mommy!" She almost cried in near anguish.

In what seemed like an eternity, the waitress returned with the milk and grinned placing it down on the table. "Here you go!"

Christine held Melody with one hand and began to fish through her diaper bag for Melody's empty bottle. Once located she began filling it with the milk. When she finished, Christine moved Melody until she was able to successfully put the bottle in her mouth. The baby struggled, but took the bottle and her murmuring quieted till there was nothing but the sound of Melody sucking away happily.

A feeling of overwhelming relief overcame Christine as she looked down on her silent baby. She took a fry and began eating happily. With the quiet, her thoughts began to go back to her current predicament. She only had enough money to get her through a couple of days.... a week or two tops, then what? She was scared and confused and feeling helpless. She tightened her arms around Melody as she fought a wave of tears that burned at the back of her eyes.

***

Erik hung up his phone after hearing from one of his contacts. Christine had been spotted and was held up in a seedy motel. The image of this beautiful girl and her wailing infant in a dimly lit room with soiled sheets and roaches crawling around the stained shag carpeting, was one that he found hard to stomach.

Erik ran a hand through his dark hair and walked out to tell his news to his assistant. As he had expected, Meg was sitting on the edge of her seat staring at her desk. Dark circles hung from her beautiful blue eyes, her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore no makeup. Despite everything, she was still one of the most beautiful women Erik had ever seen. Clearing his mind of his thoughts, Erik cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up quickly with eager eyes. "Did you hear anything yet?"

Erik ignored the desperation in the young girl's voice and spoke in an unaffected tone. "She's purchased a room at a hotel on the outskirts of town." He stopped himself from giving anymore details. The girl did not need to know the conditions her friend was enduring. "I'll go get her now."

Meg stood quickly and shook her head, " No I have to go with you! She wont just leave with a strange man... Please just let me go with you."

"No, I can't let you come," Erik said evenly.

Meg grabbed her purse off the back of her chair and headed towards the door, "I'm coming with you," She said over her shoulder defiantly.

She was out the door before Erik had time to argue. Defeated, he followed.

***

Melody had finally fallen asleep and was laying on the bed with pillows flanking her sides, as a way to keep her from rolling off the bed. Christine sat at the end of the bed, her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face for the hundredth time that day. Everything, everything was wrong. Her money would be gone in no time and then what would she do? Deep down inside she knew that she would soon have to return to the streets for her income... she knew of no other life.

_No!_ A voice inside of her shouted in defiance. She was stronger then this. Sitting up, she brushed her tears away. She would find a job and it would be hard, but she had to fight.

Suddenly a loud knocking sounded on the door causing Christine to jump. Her heart began to pound and she froze not knowing what to do.

"Christine!" A familiar female voice shouted on the other side of the door. Christine felt her body relax instantly as she recognised the voice as being Meg's. confusion replacing fear, Christine slowly made her way to the door. A male voice spoke, muffled by the door, making Christine freeze. Raoul's face suddenly came to mind and her fear returned.

Something big hit the door causing it to fly open and abruptly woke the once sleeping infant.

It seemed like a bad cop show as the door gave way with a horrible bang as Melody wailed in the background.

Christine went to Melody, panicked. She was trapped, she knew that somehow Raoul had somehow dragged Meg into this horrible nightmare and now they were here to take her home which Christine knew would end in her death.

Suddenly a feeling of relief and utter confusion filled her as a large masked man came skidding into her room followed by a wide eyed Meg who ran to her as soon as she located her,

"Oh my god Christine! Are you alright?" She looked at the little girl in Christine's arms and kissed her red, tear filled face, "Oh you little angel."

Christine watched the man standing across the room look around surveying everything with a look of haughty indifference. It was at that moment that Christine cracked as the pain, embarrassment and gravity of the situation and her life in general came at her all at once and she broke into heavy sobs, sagging into Meg's embrace.

Meg held Christine until her sobs quieted. Melody was still crying hard and Meg knew that she wouldn't stop until someone comforted her. Looking around the room she spotted Erik and called to him, "Erik come here."

Erik approached carefully and stood there looking down worriedly.

Gently, Meg pried the baby from Christine and held her up to Erik, "Will you please take her for a moment and calm her down. She's shaking so badly."

Panicked, Christine reached up and screamed, "No! Don't take her!"

Meg held Melody to herself for a moment and spoke softly to Christine, "Shh, it's fine. Erik's one of the good ones. He will take good care of her, wont you Erik?"

Erik stared at the three huddled together like they were insane.

Meg glared and practically growled, "Wont you Erik?"

Erik's eyes were wide as he begrudgingly nodded, "Ugh... Y-yes of course..."

Meg lifted the baby up and held her out to Erik. Erik took the baby and held it out like a soiled rag, "Ugh..."

Melody screamed still, her eyes closed. Meg motioned for Erik to hold her close and then turned her attention back to Christine who was sobbing still.

Erik awkwardly adjusted the baby till he was holding her close to his body, "Shhh... Shhh... come now that's enough."

Meg looked up and sighed, the combined noise of the two crying becoming almost too much for her, "Erik!" she took a breath and adjusted Christine in her arms, "Take Melody outside please."

Erik stared at Meg once again with a look of complete horror on his face. Slowly he moved out of the room, his body rife with fear. He closed the door behind him and began bouncing the little girl in his arms, "Come, come now... that's enough crying."

Melody continued on with her wailing.

Finally not knowing what else to do, Erik held her close, hesitantly, and then began humming as he bounced her more gently then before. Suddenly the wailing began to calm to a mewl and then, miraculously, stopped.

Erik looked down at Melody's red face, "There we go. That is much better."

Melody looked up at Erik and Erik began to relax a bit, he even smiled slightly.

Melody put her little hand up and grabbed at Erik's mask. Erik tensed and moved her hand away quickly. Melody began crying again. Sighing, Erik shushed irritated, but softly to the baby.

Meanwhile inside Meg had Christine calmed down finally, after a few minutes of work, and was now hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?"

Christine sniffed and pulled away from Meg gently, "I'm alright... It was just..."

Meg nodded sympathetically, "I know."

The two sat in silence for a minute until Meg spoke again, "Christine, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have helped... you shouldn't be in a place like this!"

Christine sighed, " I didn't want you messed up in all of this."

Meg glared momentarily, "That is not fair! I could have helped... I would have... I always have haven't I?"

"Exactly! You have always had to help me out and clean up my messes! I didn't want to do that to you this time. I am an adult who can stand on her own two feet." Christine answered.

Meg scoffed, "Yeah and you seem to be doing a hell of a great job at standing on your own two feet."

Christine's eyes widened in surprise and hurt rushed through her. She stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She stopped when she saw the large masked man holding her wailing child. She took Melody from him and rocked her a bit, calming the baby a bit.

Christine looked up at the man and blanched when she realized two things: She had sex with him not more then a couple of days ago, and judging by the way he was looking at her, he remembered it too.


End file.
